


Love out of Time

by Katherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin/pseuds/Katherin
Summary: This is the story of how ended on the Platform 9 and 3/4 on September 1st 1944... and how I needed to come back to my own time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. 
> 
> I know probably this won't be read but I need to tell that this is a story written from a whim and probably won't be updated for a long time so be patient. I posted this prologue to see the reaction of the people. Be aware that I changed some fact on the cannon so it would fit best to my story. Leave comments and suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks.

_**Prologue** _

_**Katherine's POV** _

Chaos... Chaos and more chaos. Curses, jinxes every kind of spell flies over my head. I'm currently sneaking out to release Pansy and Blaise, they might be able to help us. Now to the dungeons.

" _Stupify_ " A voice screams and the spell hits me throwing me against a wall. The Death Eater appears by my side but I can't move and I feel dizzy... Damn it. He takes off his mask to smile at me and then... " _Avada Kedavra_ " and all goes black.

"Wake up," Someone is shaking me...Hum... What? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I open my eyes and a tall man with black eyes and hair. I frown and sit up looking around. Nothing special then... "Finally.

"Who are you?" I ask confused.

"I'm Death." I gap at him "Yes. I know. A pleasure to meet you Katherine Sparks."

"My name isn't Katherine Sparks. I'm Katherine Miracle. The Sparks were killed." I say. The Sparks were killed early in the Voldemort's insurrection... All the family was extinct after the attack. Every single member was found dead.

"Or so they say. A child survived. Tell me, Katherine, why do you think you have such an affinity towards wandless and non-verbal magic?" Death asks me. Fair point. It's widely known that the Sparks were notorious for their wandless and non-verbal magic.

"If I'm indeed Katherine Sparks then tell me why did I survive and how?" I cross my arms over my chest glaring at Death. He sighs just like when you are dealing with an annoying little kid.

"In the Sparks Manor, there was a special room designed to help in case they were attacked. It would alert allies that someone was in that room and it needed to be saved. You were put there your father, James Sparks tried to convince his wife, Marion Black to enter with you but she refused... "

"Wait... You mean Marion Black as in the twin sister of Sirius?" I interrupt Death monologue and he nods "Then why didn't the Blacks took me in?"

"They took you from that house after what happened but they couldn't raise you because it would attract attention to you."

"Who took me?"

"Regulus Black"

"He stole one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, the Slytherin Locket and that got him killed because of the potion and the inferi in that cave."

"Yes. He did that to "get revenge" because of what happened to his sister. He left you with the goblins after he made sure your surname wouldn't appear on your Hogwarts letter."

I let my arms fall to my side and I stare at the floor. All my life has been a lie... I close my eyes and take a deep breath and look back up to Death.

"So what am I doing here? Why did you stop me from dying?" I question and get up dusting off my clothes.

"I need you to go back in time and change somethings." Death says with a poker face.

"Back in time? You know that's going to fuck up the timeline." Death looks at me with a very clear look on his face. "Right... and where or when am I going?"

"You're going to the September 1st of 1944. You're going to be at the Platform 9 and 3/4. Your full name is Katherine Ellaynne Prewett Black Sparks, but you'll be known as Ellaynne Miracle." Death informs me "You are now in Hogwarts because you're father had a work proposal in the UK and you had to move from France where your father used to work. I already made a few changes in the time. Good luck."

"Wait! What am I supposed to change?"

All went black and the next time I see light is in the Platform 9 and 3/4... Damn it! He could have warned me! I look at myself and I'm wearing a navy dress with white high heels and white gloves. I touch my head and my red hair is in a rolled back up do. No hat... I look to my side and I see a big case, and a smaller handbag. I open the handbag and my wand is there. I close it again and walk towards the train. I walk inside and walk until I find an empty compartment to sit down and relax.

Okay, let's review things... I'm Katherine Ellaynne Prewett Black Sparks, of the extinct Sparks family, I was saved by my mother's younger brother, Regulus Black, who died while trying to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes... What the actual fuck? I was raised as Katherine Miracle and now in 1944, I'm Ellaynne Miracle... I'm going to slip up and it won't take long.

The compartment door opens and a tall red-haired man with black trousers and a white button-up shirt with a forest green cardigan over it and a black tie. He was with a woman that was wearing high waisted large grey trousers and a white button shirt and a coat. She had red hair that was left onto one side.

"Hello. Is this compartment full?" the man asks me.

"Oh no. Have a seat," I say with a smile. They sit in front of me. They are clearly a couple by the way they act around each other.

"I believe I've never met you." the woman states with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a new student." I clarify smiling at both of them "I came from France because my father got transferred. I'm Ellaynne Miracle. It's nice to meet you"

"I'm Adele Prewett and this is my boyfriend Julius Sparks." Adele and Julius smile at me warmly "It's our pleasure."

I just made acquaintances with my grandparents... This just got weird. Another man walks in this one had a black suit with a patterned tie. He was also red-haired and kissed Adele's cheek and patted Julius' shoulder. He then looked at me and smiled bowing his head a little.

"Hello. I believe I haven't met you." the man states "I'm Ignatius Prewett, Adele's twin brother."

"My name is Ellaynne Miracle. I'm a transfer student from Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons." I state.

"Pleasure."

"Likewise."

Ignatius sits next to me and all the four of us chat all the way to Hogwarts. Both boys left the compartment for us girls to change into our uniforms. I put my plain uniform and sit down again. The boys walk inside again already on their uniforms. All had Gryffindor ties and Gryffindor crests.

When the first years left the train I had to go with them because I wasn't sorted. I'm pretty sure I'll end up on the Slytherin again. At the end of the first year sorting ceremony, Headmaster Dippet raised.

"We have one last student to sort. She was transferred from Beauxbatons this year. So Miss Miracle." he gestured to the small stroll.

I sit down and the Sorting Hat is placed on my head.

"Hum... you have quite a mind miss Sparks..." my hands grip the side of the stroll "Don't get mad at me. I'm just doing my job. Previously on Slytherin... Indeed you are quite cunning... Well better be... SLYTHERIN!"

I take a deep breath and walk towards the Slytherin table and sat down. The feast starts. I eat in silence and a blonde man, almost white-haired, sits down next to me.

"So... Beauxbatons." he muses "So you know French?" I shot him a look that clearly said - Are you stupid?- He smirks. "Vous avez tout un corps. Et les courbes. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de vous rendre visite ce soir."

"Utilise ta main. Après tout, c'est tout ce que vous allez avoir accès. Connard." I grab my water goblet and throw the water on his face.

Everyone is looking our way. I know full well who this is: Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather. He looks enraged and ready to hex me. As soon as he grabs his wand I already have mine pointing at his neck.

"I would advise you that I'm not some girl you can charm with your blonde hair and grey eyes. Listen well, if you try anything I will hex you so bad you'll end up in the infirmary for weeks." I lower my wand and he doesn't raise his. I lock my eyes with his and he leaves going to sit down next to his friends. I sit down again and I can see Julius and Adele approaching.

"That was amazing Ellaynne. You put him in his place." Julius congratulations me and sit on my left side.

"Abraxas Malfoy needs a few lessons." Adele agrees and sits on my right side "He needs to know not all women are ready to drop at his feet because of his money."

I chuckle and we chat until the feast ends and when the prefects are taking the first years to the dungeons, a man with black hair and dark brown eyes walks to us.

"Miss Miracle, my name is Tom Riddle and I'll be helping you adjusting to Hogwarts." he eyes Julius and Adele "I see you already made some friends"

"Yes. On the train. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Should we go? I need to show you your room." Riddle asks me gesturing to the Grand Hall doors.

"Sure. I'll see you both tomorrow." I wave at Adele and Julius. When we were leaving I spotted Ignatius and waved, he smiled and waved back.

When we got to the dungeons he leads me to a single room. It had a door on my left that I assumed led to the bathroom. I took my surroundings and noticed my suitcase.

"This is a room specially prepared for you because all the rooms at the female dormitory are full. The problem with this room is that on the other side of the bathroom there's my room. I'm a Head Boy I get to have my own room. Do you mind sharing the bathroom?"

"Not really I only use it in the morning to shower and brush my teeth and then in the night to brush my teeth. We can always make sure the other isn't in the bathroom if we want to come in." I sit down on the end of the bed and gestured to an armchair. "Have a sit" and he does.

"What classes do you have?" he inquires "I can walk you to the classes if you want until that is, you know your way"

"Thanks, Mr Riddle. I have Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Advanced Arithmancy Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes. " I smile slightly "I'm quite a studious person."

"Well, I'll meet you tomorrow after breakfast to take you to classes. I'll let you use the bathroom first. When you finish, knock on the other door."

"Thanks"

And he left. I drop on the bed and sigh. I just met a young Voldemort... For fuck sake... Thanks, Death! You just fucked up my fucking life! I get up and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste to wash my teeth, I brush them and then grab m towel and take a shower. I knock on the other bathroom door to let him know I won't be using the bathroom for a long time.

I walk to my bed and lay down covering myself with the covers and falling asleep. Let's hope tomorrow brings better things.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment to let me know what you think. :)

**_Katherine's POV_ **

I wake up at 7:30 am and sit down on my bed rubbing the sleep off my eyes. It's Saturday and I could sleep late but I couldn't. I get up and pace around the room before I grab my things to take a shower. I grab my wand and cast a Patronus with a message asking if I can use the bathroom. He doesn't answer so I assume I can use it and walk in.

After my shower, I walk back to my room to get dressed. I take a look at the clothes in my case and take out some to wear. Following that, I walk outside of my room and into the common room. I look around and see a few people, early birds. I say my good mornings and walk out to the Grand Hall.

I sit down at the Slytherin table and grab a cup of coffee and a slice of toast. I'm sipping my coffee when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up and Dumbledore is eyeing me suspiciously and for that, I raise my eyebrows and he looks the other way. I go back to drinking my coffee when I feel a presence next to me. I look to my right side and Riddle sat there followed by his gang...

"Good morning," I say putting down my cup and grabbing another toast.

"Good morning Miss Miracle. How did you sleep?" Riddle asks while he pours some tea for himself.

"I slept well. Just woke up a bit too early for a weekend. And you may call me Ellaynne."

"Sure. I'd like to introduce you to Abraxas Malfoy, who I think you already made acquaintances, Frank Avery, Robert Lestrange, Charles Rosier, Harold Mulciber and Terrence Nott."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Malfoy opens his mouth to make some stupid remark "Not you, Malfoy. Je serais parfaitement heureux sans jamais revoir ton visage."

He shuts his mouth with a snap and I hear a loud laugh. I look back and I see Ignatius holding his belly. I chuckle at his face and sip my coffee.

"I see I amused you, Ignatius," I smirk and he sits next to me patting my back.

"Not quite you. It's more like his face when you manhandled him into shutting up even before he opened his mouth." He steals a bit of my toast and winks at me.

"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" I question.

"It's part of my charm."

"Never saw any of that."

"Ouch..." he feigns hurt putting his hand on his heart.

"There you are, Ignatius! " Adele's voice sounds next to us, "I told you to wait!"

"I'm glad I didn't." Adele glares at him "I just watched Ellaynne manhandling Malfoy to shut up before he even opened his mouth. It was wonderful!"

"Hey. Listen here, Prewett! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Malfoy manifests his useless opinion "Do you think you can talk about me like that and I'll do nothing?"

Both me and Julius glare at Malfoy making him shut up and sit down. Riddle shots him a glance and sets down his cup of tea.

"Abraxas. You aren't acting like a proper Slytherin." Riddle tells him.

"I apologise."

I frown at their interaction and then something clicked in my head. They are the first generation of Death Eaters. That's why the act so submissively around Riddle. The Gryffindor sit by my side and all the Slytherin b my side shot them disgusted looks which I ignore in order to focus on my conversation with them.

After breakfast, I get up but Riddle stopped me.

"Wait, Ellaynne. I'll show you the classrooms you'll be using during the year." I nod and sit down again waiting for him to finish his breakfast. When he finished we git up. "I'll now give you a tour around the Castle so you can get in time for your classes on Monday."

"Thank you." I smile at him and he smiles back shortly.

During our tour, he talked and talked about all the specificities of the school and the rooms we were visiting. It's a pity he went all crazy. The way he talked, the way he presented himself to the world he could have convinced everyone or almost everyone just by the way he talked. In our way we found Headmaster Dumbledore, I mean Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Mister Riddle, Miss Miracle. How are you on this fine Saturday?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, professor." Both Tom and I answer.

"I'm fine," I say smiling too "And you professor?"

"I'm quite good myself my girl." Professor Dumbledore says while nodding. "Mister Riddle, I believe you are coming back from showing Miss Miracle the school."

"Indeed sir. Professor Slughorn asked me to do it." Riddle answers.

"Well, I won't stop you no longer. Goodbye." and Professor Dumbledore walks away leaving us to continue our journey back to the common room.

Back to the common room, I wave Riddle and walk to my room. I lay on my bed after entering the room and closing the door. I look at the ceiling and take a deep breath. Without noticing I end up falling asleep.

I'm awakened by a knocking on my door. I check my watch and it's around dinner time... Like what the fuck? Why did I sleep so much? It was like 10 in the morning when I came back to my room. Fucking hell! The person knocks again and I came back to reality.

"The door's open!" I exclaim "You may come in"

Riddle opens the door and walks in. He stares at me waiting for me to say something but I'm still dazed I slept so long. The bed moves and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything okay Ellaynne?" Riddle asks

"Yes... I wasn't expecting to sleep for so long..." I reply truthfully.

"That's why I came to get you. I was starting to think something happened."

"No, nothing happened I just fell asleep. Let's go to dinner?" I get up and walk to the bathroom "I'll just wash my face. You can go ahead."

I wash my face and when I walk out of my room I find Riddle and Malfoy arguing in the common room. I hide and hear a bit of their discussion.

"What's up with you and the new girl?" Malfoy questions Riddle "Why do you care? She's a nobody!"

"Jealous, Abraxas?" Riddle raises an eyebrow "She might be powerful. I still have to check that."

"She? Powerful?"

"Yes. Besides her father worked in France so it might be a good idea to keep her happy and see if she will join us."

I snort to myself. You wish Riddle. I don't join mass murderers. I pretend I'm arriving at the common room.

"Still here?" I ask and smile "I told you to go ahead."

"I didn't want you to get lost," he explains.

"Haha" I laugh dryly "It's not that hard okay. I would find the way perfectly fine."

I walk off and leave them to look at each other and follow me. We walk into the Grand Hall and in the same second, I set a foot on the place Adele is stomping in my direction fuming. Oh boy... Julius and Ignatius are walking slowly after her.

"Ellaynne Miracle! Where were you?" She doesn't scream or anything which makes it all more frightening. Julius opens his mouth. "Shush Julius."

I chuckle and make a whip sound that makes Ignatius go in a full laugh. I smile and pat Adele on the shoulder to calm her down.

"I ended up falling asleep. Nothing happened." I state.

"Is that all?" She questions and I nod.

She seems satisfied and nods. We separate and I walk to the Slytherin table. I sit down and start eating.

"Hello." a girl next to me says "I believe we haven't been introduced. My name is Walburga Black."

"Hello. I'm Ellaynne Miracle. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smile kindly.

She's Sirius' mother... and apparently my other grandmother. I watch her quietly. A man in front of her introduces himself.

"I'm Orion Black. Pleasured to meet you"

"Likewise."

I go back to my dinner. It's rather weird finding out that I'm not who I thought I was, then meeting Death, then travelling back in time and finally meeting my grandparents, and a baby Voldemort... My life is a fucking mess... I miss my friends... I sigh and play with the food on my plate. I get up, say goodbye to both Black and walk back to the common room. I sit down by the fire.

_Flashback ON_

_It's Saturday during our fourth year and I was sitting by the Black Lake when Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked to me and sat next to me._

_"What happened?" I asked amused._

_"I'm so full of that Potter!" Draco complained "Being treated like he's special just because the Goblet spit his name! I bet he asked someone to put his name on the Goblet."_

_"Draco I told you before and I'll tell you again: Harry didn't put his name on the Goblet nor did he asked someone to do it for him." I sighed and closed my book "What you did with those badges was extremely unnecessary. And you shouldn't be seen with me. After all, you have a reputation to keep and being seen with a House traitor isn't a good idea."_

_By my peripherical vision, I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry walking towards me. The Slytherin trio glared at the Gryffindor and late glared at the first. I got up._

_"What is it, guys?" I asked the Gryffindor._

_"What are they doing here with you? I thought they stopped talking to you." Ron commented._

_"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to help us searching for Harry's last task," Hermione said._

_"Let's go. I'll help." I motioned with my hand to the castle " To the library it is. "_

_"Katherine! " Draco called my name making me look his way "I'm sorry."_

_I looked forward again and walked to the castle._

_Flashback OFF_

I walk to my room pick up a book and walk back to the common room sitting in the armchair by the fire again. I saw various people pass by. Some stayed some didn't. Riddle's gang along with both Black sat next to me by the fire. Around midnight I wished them good night and walked to my room. I used the bathroom and went to bed. I'm not really tired, obviously but I can't fuck up a sleeping schedule.

Next day I wake up at 8:00 am. I rub off the sleep of my eyes and sigh. I don't want to be here... I want to go back home... I get up, grab my things to take a shower, send my fox patronus with a message asking if I could use the bathroom and waited. I piece of paper slipped under the door and stopped in front of me with a simple "Yes". I walk inside, take my shower, do everything I have to do and go to take my breakfast. There I wave at Julius and Adele, Ignatius isn't there, probably is still sleeping. They look taken aback. Julius wave me to go there but I shake my head and walk to my place grabbing a toast and a cup of coffee. I eat as quickly as I can and flee, quite literally, off the Grand Hall.

I found myself by the Black Lake. I gaze at the horizon and take a deep breath. I guess it just hit me that I indeed travelled back in time. I want to go back to the fight. I want to help my friends... Not here surrounded by baby Voldemort and baby Death Eaters. Then my feet take me to the Astronomy tower... Where Dumbledore was killed... where I liked to sneak to smoke or we used to hang out... I sit in the window with my legs hanging outside.

I lean my head against the window border and close my eyes relaxing. What am I supposed to change at this time? Tom Riddle? Make him a better person? I snort. That's not possible. By this time he already has a Horcrux, his diary. Death could had packed some cigarettes on my bag. I swing my legs inside and walk out of the Astronomy Tower. I decide to go to the library and there I sit in a more hidden place with a book on my lap.

"Is there something wrong Ellaynne?" I look up at the voice and I see Ignatius. "Adele told me what happened at breakfast and you look indeed quite down."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"But I am. No need to worry."

"Well, I'll pretend I believe." He sits in the chair by my side.

I stay in the library until lunch time. Only then we get up and walk together to the Grand Hall. At the entrance, two Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuff were chatting with Julius and Adele. We stop.

"Hey." Ignatius waves " Ellaynne, these are Elizabeth Sparks, Julius cousin also in seventh year and Rachel Sparks, Elizabeth younger sister, third-year both are in Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff are Robert and Mary White, seventh year, and Diane White their younger sister who's a third year. Everyone this is Ellaynne Miracle."

"Pleasure to meet you all." I smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too." They all say.

We enter the Grand Hall and split into the different tables. I sit down and start eating when Riddle and his gang sit next to me, later the Black join us. While they chat about whatever they like to chat I feel two pairs of eyes in me. The first is Dumbledore's. That's weird. He looks at me like he looks at Riddle and he always suspected him... could he suspect me? I shake the thought and find Riddle's eyes watching me while hearing something Avery is telling him. He answers and averts his eyes away from mine.

After lunch, I sit by the Black Lake with the book I was reading at the library. Julius, Adele, Ignatius and Elizabeth sat next to me doing their things. Dinner came and went and I was by the fireplace again, at the common room, with the same book. People came and went passing to their rooms. I noticed all Riddle's gang leaving at a periodic difference. Their meetings happen in the Room of Requirement. I sigh and ignore it.

My eyes feel heavy and the book slides from my hands hitting the floor as I fall asleep. I'm awakened by a loud thump. I jerk on my sleep and grab my wand and point it in the direction of the sound. The common room was only lit b the fireplace light. A man was on the floor. A man with light blonde hair. Abraxas Malfoy. He was trembling and jerking - aftermath of the prolonged use of the Cruciatus Curse. I use a levitation charm to take him to the couch.

"Malfoy." I call his name making him look at me with narrowed eyes "What happened?"

"Nothing..." he slurs.

"Don't give me that shit. You walk into the common room barely walking, barely speaking and with extreme signs, you were under the Cruciatus Curse. So something happened. Who did this to you?" I ask faking a little because I know exactly who did this.

"Nothing happened" he grumbles.

"Well, you leave me no choice. I'll have to tell the Headmaster Dippit."

"No... no need for that, Miracle. I can't tell you anything. I can't go to the infirmary either."

"I'll see what I can do for you." I say kneeling on the floor next to him "Let's hope the Slytherin's potions cupboard has the potions I need."

"You don't have to..."

"Shush!"

I glare him into silence and get to work. Healing spells, potions and more potions. Let's hope I can make him be fine by the time the classes start.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long... Please tell me if you'd like slightly shorter chapters... I'm afraid you'll think this chapter is boring. Well, enjoy. And thanks to Julia_Crds for the kudo!!! THANK YOU!!!

Katherine's POV

At 5:26 in the morning, I finally stabilized Malfoy. I lay on the floor exhausted. He was sleeping and I wish I could do the same. I put away the potions and made a quick inventory of what I needed to replace. I could use my free afternoon and try to manipulate Slughorn letting me use the potions classroom. I have Transfiguration first thing in the morning, then one hour break, lunch, free time until 15:30 where I have Ancient Runes and finally dinner. I look at my watch and it's 5:48. I transfigurate a blanket of a potion's bottle and cover Malfoy with it. I go to my room grab my things and walk to the bathroom to shower. I don't bother sending Riddle a message because he's probably sleeping at this hour. I shower, dress my uniform and walk to the common room again. Malfoy is stirring in his sleep and apparently awaking.

"Good morning, Malfoy," I say. "Feeling better?"

"Miracle?" he asks groggily.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"I do..."

"Good. Well, you better go change. Soon people will start waking up."

"I will..." he walks away towards his dorm room and I sit down opening my transfiguration book.

At 8:00 I walk to the Grand Hall for breakfast. I sit down and grab my usual breakfast, a cup of coffee and one or two toasts. While I was eating Adele, Julius, Ignatius and Elizabeth along with the White twins walk towards me.

"I don't know how you look so happy in the morning," I comment and Ignatius raises his fist for a fist bump and I go for it.

"That's what I keep telling them," he complains.

"Shut the complains, brother. We wanted to ask you what subjects you have." Adele says.

" Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Advanced Arithmancy Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes," I respond sipping my coffee.

"That's quite a choice" Elizabeth remarks while stealing a grape from a bowl next to me. "Meanwhile my lazy cousin is choosing just the essentials. Transfiguration, potions, Charms, Defence against the dark arts and herbology."

" Hey!" Julius exclaims.

"As if I'm lying." Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

I snort. I see Riddle and his gang walking into the Grand Hall and I examine Malfoy. He looks better. That's good enough. I return to my conversation. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sat themselves all on my left side. The Slytherin came looked at the new people on their table with contempt and the newcomers looked at the Slytherin with indifference. Riddle sat right in front of me and Malfoy sat on my right and the others plus the Black sat on the sits by my right.

"Good morning," Riddle says

"Good morning, " I return.

"Ready for your first day of school?"

"Yes. It can't be that different. Except for the concept of Houses."

We fall silent while both groups keep chatting among themselves. I prepare some sandwich for my break mid-morning and pack it on my bag. 10 minutes before the bell rang all of us who had transfiguration walked to the classroom. We walk inside and I sit down next to the side of the window. Professor Dumbledore walks inside.

"Good morning, students. I hope you had a great summer. Now let's hope you are ready for a new school year."

And the lesson begins. I absently look out of the window while I write down what Professor Dumbledore is saying.

"Miss Miracle." Professor calls me.

"Yes, sir"

"Would you care to show us the transfiguration? Come over my desk."

I get up grabbing my wand and walking slowly towards the desk. Professor Dumbledore waves to the object I have to Transfigurate. I raise my wand, clear my throat and perform the spell with no effort. A round of wow goes around the room. Professor Dumbledore claps slowly.

"Congratulations, Miss Miracle." his eyes twinkle "10 points to Slytherin. You may sit down again."

I nod and walk back to my place. When the class ended I had a break and a free period. During that time I searched for the Room of Requirement. When I got there I made sure no one was passing and I walked three times in front of the wall thinking about home. Home... Home... Home... and the door appeared. I walked inside and I was hit by the familiar sight of my room at the Slytherin girl's dorm back to my time. I sigh happily... I throw myself at my bed after closing the door. I roll until my belly is up. I wave my wand and the gramophone I used to keep in my room started playing. It played Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the song. I took my book and started reading.

Before my free period ends, I get up, stop the music and grab my things walking to the dungeons. At the potions' classroom's door, I meet with Julius, Adele, Ignatius, Elizabeth and the White twins.

"You vanish, Ellaynne." Ignatius complains "When I look, the first time, you're there and then I look away for a second and you vanish, Merlin knows where."

"I didn't get lost. That's what matters don't you think?" I question with a small smile on my lips "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Are you thought Ellaynne? You look a bit down." Elizabeth says with a frown "I know we don't know you for that long but you look sad."

"She's right. Are you homesick?" Julius questions.

"I guess you can say that. But don't worry. It will pass."

Professor Slughorn walks into the classroom.

"Good morning class," he says. "Today you'll be brewing a rather difficult potion. You'll be brewing Amortentia. Can someone tell me what Amortentia is? Mister Riddle?"

"Of course, sir. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them." Riddle describes.

"Indeed," Slughorn says and Elizabeth raises her hand. "Yes, Miss Sparks?"

" Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it." Elizabeth complements.

"That's true. 10 points to Slytherin and 10 points to Ravenclaw. Now get on with it."

I walk towards a table that had a single place. I take off my utensils and review the recipe on my head as I prepare the ingredients. Towards the end of the class, it already started smelling. I smell books... logs burning in the fireplace at the Slytherin common room back in my time... and freshly washed bed sheets... it's a weird combination. I finish my potion, bottle it, label it and walk towards the teacher's desk and put it down.

"Now I have a few questions. Mister Prewett what do you smell?" Slughorn asks.  
  
"Huh?" Ignatius makes a face and I chuckle while packing my things. "Do I really have to answer?"

"Yes"

"I smell mint... books... and freshly brewed coffee..." Ignatius answer shyly.

"And you Miss Prewett?"

"I smell home, apple pie and Julius' hair" Adele answers with no shame.

I smile at them and chuckle at Ignatius because he clearly wants to vanish.

"Mister Avery?"

"Cherry pie and chocolate."

"Miss White?"

" Caramel and new parchment."

The bell rings and we leave the classroom.

"Where are you going, miss?" Adele asks.

"Lunch...?" I answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes..." she says with a dark smile "But you are coming with us. We don't want to lose you."

I look at her smiling like that.

"Now I get why Julius is such a whipped boyfriend," I comment "You have such a dark smile when you want Adele."

"I know that." she locks her arm with mine "That's why they don't see it coming."

Both of us laugh making people look weirdly at us. We arrive at the Grand Hall and she drags me to the Gryffindor table. She sits me down and the sits down by my right. The others keep coming along with the White twins and Elizabeth. They sit down and we chat all the lunch. A pair of eyes is looking at me, making me look around. Riddle is looking at me. Adele and Ignatius follow my gaze. Adele looks deep in thoughts while Ignatius frowns.

"I'll have to ask him if he lost something here." Ignatius raises to start walking towards the Slytherin table. I hold his arm stopping him from walking. "He's staring at you."

"Don't be a fool, Ignatius. So if he's staring at me? He's not doing anything wrong. Sit down, finish your lunch." I let go of his arm and he sits down again. "What got into you?"

"Nothing." he sulks and storms off.

"What the fuck was that?" I say. Adele and Elizabeth look at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"You are really dumb... " Elizabeth comments and goes back to her lunch.

I stay there really lost and finish my lunch. I'm slightly lost in thoughts when Riddle touches my shoulder. I look up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Is everything all right?" he asks "I saw how Prewett left after talking to you."

"Don't worry. " I retort.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Riddle. I'm sure."

I get up and wave at my friends walking away. I go to my room dropping my morning books and picking up my Ancient Runes books. After that, I walk to the library. I'm sure I'll find Ignatius there. I arrive there and go to the secluded sits I found during the weekend and there was Ignatius.

"I knew I would find you here." I say and throw my bag in a chair "What was that in the Grand Hall?"

"It was nothing, Ellaynne."

"And I'm Merlin..." I drone while I sit down across the table form him "Spill it."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." He muses "He was looking at you as if you were a _prized_ thing..."

"Ignatius..." he cuts me off and touches my hand

"Promise me you'll be careful around him... he has something _strange_ about him..."

"You don't need to worry." I reassure him, patting his hand "I'm always careful."

We smile at each other. I get up, grab our things and run off making him chase me while screaming "Ellaynne STOP!". I laugh and keep running. We rush past Riddle and his gang making them look at us strangely. We laugh happily and arrive at the Black Lake. I trip and fall on the floor, Ignatius didn't notice and fall over me.

"Ugh... Roll off... You're heavy!" I complain and push him off me to the side.

"Are you calling me fat?!" he asks offended and sits up.

"You said it. Not me." I laugh at his offended face.

We stay in silence staring at the lake just chilling. I look up at the sky enjoying the quietly... It almost feels like home. I close my eyes and sigh happily. I start humming some tune I can't quite place but I know it. We stayed there all the lunch break and when the bell rings I open my eyes slightly startled making Ignatius laugh at me. I glare at him. We get up and I dust off my clothes. We walk to the castle always silent.

The time passes and so does my last class and I'm back to the Grand Hall for dinner but I'm at the Slytherin Table eating quietly when the others wave at me and I wave back. Riddle and his gang plus the Blacks sit next to me. They chat among themselves but Walburga strikes a conversation with me.

"So, Miracle, how did you like your first day?" Walburga asks me.

"It was good." I smile and drink some water "It's not that different and I already have some friends."

"Yes..." Riddle drones "We all saw you at the Gryffindor table during lunch. Is everything all right with you and Prewett?"

"It is." I eyed him.

After dinner, I'm walking out of the Grand Hall when Julius drags me away. I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he just smirks at me. Like... What the fuck? We stop in front of the Room of Requirement door and we walk in. Inside there was Adele, Ignatius, Elizabeth, Rachel, Robert, Mary and Diane are all there. I look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome to our secret meetings where we break rules concerning smoking and drinking, where we dance and sing and where we gather to study before a rather important exam." Julius introduces me to all this.

"You are a strange bunch..." I comment and I flop on a couch.

They chuckle and I follow them. Julius and Ignatius take a cigarette for each other and light it taking a drag. I close my eyes and listen to them chatting. I smirk and levitate the pack of cigarettes towards me and I take one lighting it. They look at me.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow taking a drag and blowing the smoke.

"Nothing"

A song starts playing: Sing Sing Sing making me laugh. It's the same music I heard earlier. I take a drag and smile. Watching Adele dancing with Julius, Mary dancing with Ignatius, Robert dancing with Elizabeth and Rachel dancing with Diane. I smile. They look so happy... and thinking Tom Riddle killed all the Sparks...

"Let's play a game!" Ignatius exclaims sitting down after the song ends and summoning a card deck to the table.

"What do you suggest?" Robert picks up six glasses with Firewhiskey and two butterbeers.

"Poker," he answers simply accepting a glass.

"You know Rachel and Diane can't play don't you?" Mary points out taking a sip of her firewhiskey.

"I don't mind," Rachel and Diane say at the same time and then they chuckle.

"That settles it." Robert claps his hands and starts arranging places and starts giving the cards.

While we played I wanted to laugh sometimes and then cry. Robert is easy to read, so is Adele and Mary, Elizabeth and Ignatius it depends on the time but Julius... God damn him he has a perfect poker face... and IT'S INFURIATING... At the moment, I throw my cards on the table exasperated.

"Merlin damn you, Julius!!" I scream and drink my cup of firewhiskey dry. "I'm the Slytherin here. It's supposed that I have the best poker face!"

Julius laughs and pats me on the shoulder. I sigh and get up. We are about to leave and we grab our things to go to our dorms. I say goodbye and walk towards the dungeons.

When I get to my common room I find Riddle there reading by the fireplace. I walk towards him.

"Still here?" I peak at the book he's reading and smile "What are you reading?"

"Nothing important." He closes his book and lay it on his lap "Where were you until now?"

"I was with my friends."

"The Gryffindor..."

"Not only them." he hums "I'll be using the bathroom now. Good night Riddle."

I walk to my room dropping my bag, undress, pick up my things and walk to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I lay on my bed and close my eyes drifting to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the guest who left a kudo! And we are past 100 hits! It's amazing.   
> I have a request: Let me know if you want to read another character's POV and which one. OK?
> 
> Until next time.

Katherine POV

  
During my third year when I met Sirius for the first time at the Shrieking Shack, he stayed there staring at me for a while. Later during the summer before our fifth year, Sirius commented with me how I remembered him of his sister but never got into it... Now I know what he meant by that... I wake up and get prepared for the day. Breakfast went quickly and so did the morning classes. At lunch, Riddle and his gang, plus the Black sat next to me. After I finish eating, I go to my afternoon classes. During dinner, I sat with the Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff at the Ravenclaw table. We chatted all the time and laughed attracting eyes towards us. Riddle was looking at us and Ignatius was getting restless with all the staring. I pat his shoulder to make him divert his attention.

Following dinner, Adele goes to her common room, Ignatius and Julius have Quidditch practice, Elizabeth and Rachel go to their common room and the White's go to their common room. I walk to my common room to grab some books and things I need to study and then follow to the library.

When I get there I sit down on my "usual" place and open my books. After a while, I hear some noise behind me and I look back seeing Riddle with some books.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be here." he says "I'll find another place to sit."

"Don't be silly, Riddle. There's plenty of space for both of us. Have a sit." I gesture to the chair in front of me.

"Are you sure?" he questions putting down his books and bag.

"I'm sure."

He sits down and we stay silent for a lot of time. I frown at my book and write something on the side of the book. I bite the end of the quill... There's something that doesn't make sense on this Ancient Runes' homework that doesn't make sense. Riddle probably saw my restlessness and put down his book and dragged his chair closest to mine.

"Is there something bothering you, Ellaynne?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"This Ancient Rune's thing... It's making my brain go into a knot." I complain a rub my temples. Fuck this... "Can you help me?"

"Let's see, shall we?" he smiles slightly at me and look down at what's bothering me.

If I didn't know better I would fall for his act pretty quickly. I pay attention to him because, in the end, he's helping me. He explains to me what's worrying me. A bit before 23:00 I start packing my things.

"Leaving already?" Riddle asks me eyeing me over his book.

"Yes. I'm getting sleepy and my homework is already finished." I answer him picking up my bag "Meet you at the common room?"

"I don't know... I still have rounds to do."

"Well, I'll be using the bathroom when I get to the room" I turn around and start walking away but I stop and look back "Good night Riddle..." I smile and walk away.

I arrive at my room, dropping my things on top of my bed and grab my things to shower and walk into the bathroom. I walk out, dress my pj's and lay on my bed ready to sleep.

Dream ON

Back to the Department of Mysteries and the fight with the Death Eaters for the prophecy... The Order appears to save our asses... I'm seeing everything again in the third person. Which is rather weird I might add... I see Bellatrix shooting a spell towards Sirius making him fall through the veil... I hear myself and Harry screaming and Remus grabbing Harry... I fall to my knees and start crying. Not gain... Not this dream again... Please... I don't want to see him die again... I feel someone shaking me.

Dream OFF

"...nne, Ellaynne!" A voice is calling me... a male voice... "Wake up!"

I open my eyes and sit on my bed startled. Tears are running down my cheeks and I'm shaking. I look at the person who woke me and I notice it's Riddle. He's sitting on my bed, by my side. I rub the tears from my eyes.

"Nightmare?" he asks "I heard you screaming and crying..."

I don't care about anything at the moment... Fuck the fact that I travelled back in time, fuck the fact that he's the baby Voldemort... I just need someone to hug me... I throw myself into his arms and start sobbing... not that beautiful crying seen in the movies. He tenses but pats my back.

"It's all right... It's over..." he consoles me rubbing my back "You're awake now. You're no longer in your nightmare."

He lays me on the bed again covering me with the sheets. He turns away to leave but I grab his shirt to stop him making him look at me.

"Riddle... "I whisper "Don't leave me... please"

"I won't. Rest..." he turns to me and transfigurates an armchair sitting down and holding my hand.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep. When I wake up again I look at my watch and it's 7:17... I look to the side and Riddle is sleeping in the armchair. While he's sleeping he looks like an angel, not a murderous snake-faced villain... I sit on the bed and stretch. Riddle stirs on his sleep and lazily opens his eyes.

"Good morning," I say with a smile on my face. He looks at me and rubs his eyes. His hair is all over the place, his shirt wrinkled and his face all marked from his hand where he lean. I giggle and cover my mouth.

"Good morning Ellaynne." he gets up "Yeah yeah, laugh all you want."

"Thank you," I state "Thank you for staying with me... You didn't have to but you did nonetheless... Thank you."

"You're welcome. What happened? "

"I remembered... a friend's death... but I'm fine now."

"I'll take your word for it." Riddle smiles and walks to the bathroom "I'll use the bathroom first."

And he disappears... Now I come to think of it, maybe, what happened yesterday it wasn't a good idea. I sigh and get up to prepare my things for the day. I hear a knock on the door.

"You can come in now. I just finished." Riddle says on the other side of the door. I answer him with thanks, wait a few moments and walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

I walk back into my room again and get dressed. I walk out of my room to the common room and Riddle is there waiting for me. He really wants to please me... to lure me to his side... I smile slightly. He'll never do it.

"Let's go to breakfast?" he asks me. I nod and follow him out of the common room.

"Wait." I look back and I see a blond head rushing towards us. It's Malfoy. He catches up with us. "Thanks for waiting."

My day goes smoothly.

It's been roughly a month since the classes started and today it's Friday right before a Hogsmeade weekend. I arrive at the Grand Hall and sit down and start eating breakfast. Julius, Adele, Ignatius, Elizabeth and the White twins walk towards my table and sit on my left side. I snort. Malfoy looks constipated... We chat and they actually chatted among themselves without trying to bit their heads off. How nice. The bell rings and we walk to class.

At lunch, I sat at the Hufflepuff table. Ignatius looks ready to murder someone.

"What happened?" I say to him "Why do you look so murderous?"

"Nothing," he grumbles.

"And I'm Merlin..." I snort and take a sip of my juice.

"It's true," he says "Leave it!"

"Fine. Fine"

I let it go and went back to my lunch. I wonder if they could get along... Maybe I should try and make them all get along. Back to the classes, they went quickly. At dinner, I sat at the Slytherin table chatting with Walburga about a Yule ball Orion's grandfather is hosting. And she talks and talks and talks about dresses suddenly she grabs my arm.

"You have to go," she says.

"It's not your call," I smile.

"But it's mine," Orion interjects "And you are fully invited."

"Thank you."

Dinner ends and Elizabeth drags me to the side of the Black Lake. We sit there and chat. Ignatius is still grumpy and I get up and pull him to get up too.

"Don't be so grumpy Ignatius..." I wave my wand and music starts playing. "Cheer up!" I pull him towards me and we start dancing.

"Ella..." he sighs and I just smile at him sweetly.

Adele laughs and we look at her. Julius is staring at us weirdly, Elizabeth is giving us a knowing smirk, her sister and Diane are busy with their homework, Robert and Mary are smiling widely. I raise an eyebrow and Elizabeth nods towards us. What? I look at Ignatius and I don't see anything wrong... We were just dancing... I look back at them.

"Merlin... Can you be more blind, Ellaynne?" Elizabeth huffs in and facepalms.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing Ella. They are being weird. Don't mind them." I look up at Ignatius "Where were we?" And he spins with me in his arms making me laugh.

Around midnight we rush towards the castle so we wouldn't be found out of our common room after curfew. When I stumble into the common room there were a few other students there. I walked to my room, grabbed my books and start doing my homework. I it down next to Orion and Walburga and we do it together helping each other as we go. Finished my homework, I open my book and start reading at my usual place by the fireplace while I'm reading I chat with the Blacks.

"Ellaynne, are you going to Hogsmeade?" Walburga asks.

"Yes. I'm joining the Sparks, the Prewett and the White at the Three Broomsticks at 10 am. " I look up from my book."Want to join us?"

"I don't know if we should... " Orion comments "I know we've been talking for a while now when they sit at our table with you but we are not friends."

"It's a good time to get to know them." I smile and close my book looking them in the eyes "You'll see it's easy to make friends with them."

"But they are Muggle-lovers..." Walburga mumbles.

I frown and tightened my grip on my book. I look at the Black with such a dark gaze that makes them shiver.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. There's nothing wrong with being a Muggleborn or a Half-Blood or a Muggle. They are people. People make mistakes, people are afraid of what they don't know... The only difference between Magical people and Muggles is that we have magic and they don't. Contrary of what you think they do pretty well without magic." I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment "I'll take you to Muggle London this vacations. You'll see."

"You will...? " Orion questions.

"Yes. "

I open my eyes again feeling suddenly drained and very tired... I rub my face.

"I'm sorry Ellaynne," Walburga says "I was rude to you."

I wave my hand accepting the apology. Orion is the first to get up, saying his good nights and walking to his room, Walburga soon followed leaving me alone in front of the fireplace. I close my eyes and rub my temples... God damn this prejudices, this idea that muggles and everything related to it are bad... I feel myself slowly falling asleep.

A loud bang wakes me. I'm in my room with no idea how I got here. I look at my watch and it's 3:37. I get up and walk downstairs to find Malfoy face down on the floor. I approach him and sit him on the couch.

"Malfoy!" I shake him slightly to bring him back to himself "Abraxas..."

"Ella...ynne...?" he slurs barely keeping it together.

"Come on... Let's take you to a more comfortable place." I levitate him to my room so no one would see him like this. "I should take you to the infirmary but the last time this happened you didn't want me to do it you'll have to trust me again."

I lay him on my bed and notice a blood stain on his shirt. I take off his shirt and see a big slash quite ugly... I grab my wand and cast every healing spell I know and no effect... I sigh and try again... Nothing... I walk to the shelf to grab my kit and take out suture line and needle. I grab a few potions and take them to the bed. I put everything on my nightstand. I clean the wound and give him a fever potion. Damn Riddle!! I start suturing the wound with Abraxas' whimpers as a background. When I'm finished I give him a few more potions.

After taking care of Abraxas I sneak into the kitchens and ask the house elves for some fruits and some water which they gladly provide. After shrinking the food and putting it in my pocket I sneak back into my common room. I rush to my room to see Abraxas still laying on the bed.

I shake him slightly to wake him to make sure he eats something. He wakes up and looks at me like he has no idea where he is. Normal.

"Ellaynne?" he blurs and goes to scratch the stitches and I grab his hand.

"Don't. You'll rupture the stitches. " At his face, I explain " You arrived at the common room almost dead. I levitated you to my room and saw the big wound you have on your belly. I tried every healing spell I know but there was no effect so I did it the muggle way with stitches. I stuffed you with potions and now I woke you so you could eat something."

"Muggle? " he makes a disgusted face and I slap his head. "Ow..."

"Don't be like that. It saved your life, otherwise, you'd lose all your blood." I put a place of cut fruit in front of him after helping him leaning against the head of the bed. "They are not as bad as you think."

"They... would kill us if they got the chance," Abraxas complains while munching on a piece of peeled apple.

"That's because they don't understand. Neither do the pure-blood or the magic raised children." I sit down on the edge of the bed "Abraxas, they are people just like us."

"They are inferior..."

"They are not. They do fairly well without magic."

"They are at war! "

"So are we. " I smile at him "I'll take you to Muggle London during Yule break what about it? "

"Muggle London?"

"Yes. It would be you, Orion and Walburga."

"You have weird ideas... "

"I'll take you before Christmas. Let's hope there are no bombings... "

"Bombings?"

"Imagine a Blasting Curse with an Exploding Charm contained in small container dropped from a high altitude."

"Oh..."

"Eat and rest," I say while getting up and walking and stretching.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Sleep" I levitate the plate away from him and then levitate a Dreamless potion towards Abraxas. "Drink that."

He does as I say and soon is asleep. I sit down on an armchair I transfigurate and take a deep breath. I wonder why I bother. I close my eyes and fall asleep too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the guest who left a kudo! And we are past 100 hits! It's amazing.   
> I have a request: Let me know if you want to read another character's POV and which one. OK?
> 
> Until next time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time.... And thanks to everyone who left kudos. But I would like to know what you think... Comment. don't be shy.

**_Katherine's POV_ **

Next day I wake up and stretch. Hogsmeade weekend... Meh... I don't actually feel like going but I promised Adele and I don't want to see what makes Julius be a whipped boyfriend.

I drag myself out of bed to get dressed. After that, I walk to the Grand Hall and sit down to have breakfast next to Riddle.

"Good Morning, Riddle," I say while bitting down a toast. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Good morning Ellaynne. I'm not going to Hogsmeade."

"Why not?"

"I don't really want to go..."

"Bullshit! Come on Riddle. Come with me! I'll meet the others at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer." he makes a disgusted face "They are not so bad. And perhaps Orion and Walburga will be there."

"I don't know Ellaynne...I have a lot to do..."

"Like what? Homework? You'll be fine."

He frowns deeply and suddenly I remember. Of course, he doesn't want to go... he has no money. Now I was rude and pushy... I should have left it. I smile and pat his arm.

"I'm sorry Riddle. I didn't want to be pushy. If you don't want to go you don't really need to." I say and take a sip of my mug smiling.

"I'll go with you..." he says and I look at him so quickly my neck protests.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll go with you Ellaynne." he says and gets up "But I need to get ready... Meet you in 15 minutes at the door?"

I nod and he walks away. I stare at my mug in astonishment. Like... What the fuck? Why did he change his mind? Out of the blue... I sigh heavily and walk out of the Grand Hall towards the dungeons to get my stuff and my money... Glad Death remembered that I need money... I also need a dress robe to the Black's Yule Ball... I enter my room and grab my purse walking out again adjusting my coat to my body. I stop at the Grand Hall's door waiting for Riddle.

Not that late Riddle walks towards me with his coat on his arm and a small smirk on his lips. His hair is ruffled and his shirt collar is uneven. I shake my head and when he gets closer I straighten his collar. He looks at me oddly and I explained to him what I just did. He put on his coat and we left for Hogsmeade.

"What do you want to do first, Riddle?" I ask him "We still have time until we meet with the others."

"I don't care." he shrugs "I just have a question. Why do you still call me Riddle, when you call all the other by their given name?"

"I don't know. But if you prefer I can call you Tom." I smile and look at him "What do you say? Tom or Riddle?"

"Tom" he notes "Tom is better."

He gets close to me and smirks.

"Ellaynne..." he muses and walks faster while looking at me over his shoulder "We should get going. We wouldn't want to be late."

I huff and follow him. Who do you think you are getting all close to me and everything. I walk faster to catch up to him. Riddle just laughs and slows his pace.

Finally, we get to Hogsmeade and we still have time until we need to meet the others. We just roam the village together. He stops in a window looking at a product. I look over his shoulder and I notice it's a book. I note the title in my head and muse over when I'm going to buy it... we enter the Honeydukes and I pick up a lot of sweets filling two bags. I pay for them and I notice Riddle looking at me weirdly.

"You are going to get a stomach ache from all those sweets." he shakes his head showing disappointed.

"Silly. "I chuckle "Those are not just for me. One of this bags is for you. As a gift."

I give him a bag and he looks down at it and back at me.

"You are weird..." he frowns.

"That's not what you say to someone who gives you a gift." I huff.

"I know Ellaynne. I know." he pats my head and we walk out.

At 10:00 we walk to the Three Broomsticks and I hear Ignatius as soon as I enter the room. I look around and spot them near the back of the room. I tug Riddle's arm and drive him towards them.

"Hello everyone." I greet them.

"Good morning," Riddle says.

They look suspiciously at Riddle for a while. I sigh and sit down next to Elizabeth and make Riddle sit next to me. I look around and see all of them have already asked for their drinks making me get up again. I ask Riddle what he would like and go to the counter ordering. I see the Black walking into the room and wave my hand catching their attention.

"Good morning," I say with a smile "I'm so glad you came."

"Hello," Orion tells me "We will do it for you."

"Yes. Because you're your friend." Walburga smiles.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask

"A butterbeer for both of us." Orion orders and I nod.

I levitate all the drinks for our table and sit back down.

"So what are you guys doing for Yule?" Julius questions, taking a sip of his drink.

"Orion and I are going to Muggle London." Walburga muses and looks around at everyone's but mine and Orion's startled gazes. "What?"

"Abraxas too." I intrude.

"How in hell did you manage to convince Abraxas to come with us?" Orion raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Circumstances," I say mysteriously and smirks "And besides that excursion to Muggle London, I'm also going to the Black's Yule Ball. Other than that I'll have nothing to do. At least my father didn't tell me anything." I take a sip of my drink.

They start chatting among themselves and I smile quite happily. Chatting between themselves makes me happy because it means the future is changing... or at least I believe it will since I don't think they ever talked to each other before besides snarky comments. I lean my head on my hand and take a happy sigh.

"You seem very happy," Tom whispers to me.

"I am."

"Why?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't I just be happy, Tom?" I smile and lean on my hand looking at him.

"You can. It's just a bit different than normal." he shrugs and looks at Avery that just told him something.

I take a sip of my drink and look at Ignatius. He looks so sad and at the same time so angry... He looks at me and gets up walking to the counter paying for his drink and leaving. I get ready to go after him but Elizabeth shakes her head. I shake Tom telling him to pay for my drink and his and give him some money and he could keep the change. I grab my coat and my scarf and go after Ignatius.

At the Three Broomsticks' door, I look around looking for a redhead. I run in the direction of the castle when I finally see him. I call his name but he ignores me. I puff my cheeks and grab my wand and cast a Sonorus on my voice and call him. He then looks at me and stops. I run to meet him.

"What?!" he questions quite rudely. That took me by surprise.

"I saw how you left... and I was worried..." I answer quietly.

"You don't need to worry," he tells me and turns his back to me starting to walk again. I grab his arm and make him look at me.

"Did I do something to upset you that much?" I furrow my eyebrows while he just stares at me silently "Please Ignatius... answer me"

"You remember what I asked you?" I title my head at his question. "About Riddle."

"Ah. For me not to trust him...to be careful..."

"Are you? You seemed too close to him..." Ignatius gets close to me and caresses my cheek " And that scared me... He has something wrong with him... Like he isn't... I don't know... full? It's a weird feeling..."

"You look so sad... I don't like to see you like this... You're my friend..." I say and sigh.

"Just a friend huh..." he whispers but I still hear him

"Yes?" I title my head.

"You are quite blind sometimes Ella..." he gets even closer to me and puts his face right in front of mine, so close I can feel his breath. "I want to be more than just friends... I want to be your boyfriend and you to be my girlfriend..."

**_Tom's POV_ **

When Ellaynne left in such a hurry I noticed she left her purse behind. I snort and get up announcing my departure. I walk to the counter, pay for our drinks and follow her. Outside I grab my wand.

"Point me, Ellaynne Miracle" I follow the direction that my wand points.

On my way, I notice two people talking in the middle of the path. It's Ellaynne and Prewett... What are they talking that he needs to be so close to her... Something inside me isn't sitting well when I see them together... He gets even closer to her. I tightened the grip on my wand.

No!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Don't forget to comment what you think and criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Here you go another chapter:

**_Katherine's POV_ **

I feel my eyes widen and I can't quite process what he just told me... He... He likes... me? What the fuck? How did this happen? Ignatius is still with his face almost glued to mine.

"Ignatius... I..." I whisper and look down.

Love, directed towards me, always made me uncomfortable... In my time, various boys would confess their attraction for me and I always refused them, getting myself the nickname of "Ice Queen" on the way. My friends used to joke about that...

"Ella... I know..." he takes a step back "You don't love back. But I had to tell you this."

He closes his eyes and smiles sadly at me. Something isn't sitting well with me seeing him like this... I raise a hand and touch his cheek.

"Don't be so sad... You'll find someone that loves you. I'm sorry, Ignatius. I don't want to hurt your feelings, neither by decline your feelings or lying about mine, you would find out sooner or later."

"I know Ella." He gently takes my hand off his face and resumes his walk to the Castle leaving me standing there.

I sigh and turn back to head back to Hogsmeade but I see black hair walking towards me. I stop when I recognize Riddle. I look at his hand and I see my purse. Ah... I forgot it I see... I plaster a smile on my face and get ready to talk to him.

"Ellaynne, you forgot your purse," he says and gives it to me.

"Thank you Rid...Tom." I answer.

"You don't look good. Did something happen?" Tom asks and I shake my head.

"Thank you for bringing me my purse. Tell the others I'll go back earlier..."

I turn around and start walking towards the school. Once I get there I just rush into my room ready to hide from the world. I take off my shoes and hide under the covers. Why does this shit always happens to me? I squeeze my pillow and take a deep breath. I don't think our friendship will be the same... Every time we meet it'll be awkward... I sigh and close my eyes.

Next day, I wake up and stay on my bed all day just managing to get some food to go through the day. Around midnight I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask, closing my book.

"It's me Ellaynne." the voice answers.

"Come in, Tom. It's open." I sigh and prepare myself for a session of questioning.

Tom walks inside, closing the door behind him. He sits on an armchair crossing his legs.

"Are you feeling okay?" he questions "No one saw you all day. Everyone is worried."

"I'm fine." I get up and put my book inside my bag "There's nothing to worry about."

"Is there anything to do with Prewett?" I tense at his question.

"No."

"Are you sure?" he raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Because you're acting strange since tomorrow after the chat you had with him."

"Of course I'm sure Tom."

"If you say so I'll take your word for it. Since you're not apparently sick I'll take my leave." he gets up and walks to the door. "Just prepare. Tomorrow you'll have everyone breathing in your neck asking you what happened." and he leaves.

I slump on my bed again and hide under the cover trying to forget what happened yesterday. I don't do romance or that kind of feelings in general. Hermione used to tell me that maybe I hadn't found the one yet and I used to laugh at her for believing such foolish things. Even Luna used to tell me I would find my prince charming and fall in love. I always thought that was unnecessary. At that time, we were fighting a war. War is a place where you can lose everyone you care in an instant... There's no point in developing bonds. But that didn't stop me from being so close to my friends. I would do anything for them... I close my eyes and I can feel the tears running down my face. I miss them so much. I'm trapped in a time where I don't belong. Where my chosen family isn't even being planned... It's horrible. I want to go home...

_**Tom's POV** _

I'm in the bathroom getting ready to sleep when I hear hiccups coming from Ellaynne's bedroom. Hiccups like when you are crying. I sigh. I wonder why she's like this. What made her stay in her room all day? I bet it had something to do with her chat with Prewett yesterday... I'll make him pay if it's because of him, Ellaynne is crying. I walk to my room and lay on my bed with a book open in my lap.

After while reading the same page over and over I close it and focus on pressing matters. I need to find the locket... Next summer, I'll search for it.

I get up and walk to Ellaynne's bedroom. I don't hear any sobbing or crying so I suppose she fell asleep. I sigh and go back to my room laying on my bed facing the roof. What is she doing to me? Why do I care so much?

**_Katherine's POV_ **

I wake up on Monday morning feeling horrible. I walk to the bathroom not even knocking on the door or anything. Gladly he isn't there so I just do what I have to do and walk back to my room to put on my uniform.

I grab my bag and walk to the Grand Hall to have breakfast. At the Slytherin table, I find Abraxas already there. I sit next to him and grab a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Abraxas." I say.

"Good morning Ellaynne. I haven't seen you since Hogsmeade. What happened?" He asks curiosity and worry lacing his voice.

"Nothing. I just didn't feel like coming out of my room. Don't concern yourself with it." I get up grabbing my bag and heading to my first class.

_**Tom's POV** _

I wake up and make a resolution: I'll have a small chat with Prewett... I get dressed and walk to the Grand Hall for breakfast. I look around and spot Ellaynne with Abraxas on the Slytherin Table and I look at the red table and spot Prewett all alone. I casually walk there and stop behind the red-haired male.

"Good morning, Prewett," I say casually and a smile even though all I want to do is make sure he loses one tooth or two, "May I have a word with you?" I ask nicely and try to look innocent.

"No. Go away," My eye twitches at his answer and I try very hard not to look murderous. I take a calming breath and try again, "It's about Ellaynne." He seems to have taken the bait and I smile. He gets up and I lead him outside the Grand Hall.

When we get to a more secluded area and after I recited various privacy spells I stop an turn to him with a feral smile. I raise my fist and punch him straight on the nose. I heard a satisfying crack and smirk.

"Oi! What was that for?" he falls back and craddles his broken nose looking up at me with fury in his eyes.

"That's for making Ellaynne cry. I hope it's the last time... Otherwise, it's not your nose that will be broken." I wave my wand and the privacy spells are lifted and I walk away to my first class of the day.

There I meet Ellaynne and sit next to her. She looks tired and her eyes are just slightly puffy. I pull her to me.

"Sleep," I whisper at her and she looks up at me "I'll make sure you are not bothered."

"I can't. I have to pay attention," she refuses and straights herself on her chair.

"Don't be stubborn, Ellaynne." I pull her again to me and lay her head on my shoulder "I'll take notes for both of us and I'll explain the class to you. You need to sleep. Next, we have Potions and you don't want to blow up your cauldron do you?" she shakes her head and I smile in victory and she closes her eyes mumbling something about "just a few minutes".

Predictably, she slept all class and when I woke her up she glared at me with such anger I thought she was going to hex me but on our way to Potions, she actually thanked me. I smiled and hugged her sideways.

If it depends on me... she won't cry again... Ever...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for the chapter to be released. Between the end of the semester and exams, I didn't have a lot of time. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Katherine's POV

In Potions, Slughorn pairs us up and I end up with Tom. I smile and move my things to his table. After the Slughorn finishes talking about what we will be doing today we get to work. Surprisingly we work quite well together. We don't make too much noise, only talking about necessities of the potion. The professor's eyes are on us and so are the others amazed, I suspect, by our way of working.

At the end of the work, Tom is bottling and labelling the potion and I'm cleaning the table and throwing away garbage. We managed to finish earlier and Slughorn let us leave earlier and we walk to the Grand Hall for lunch. We sit down at the Slytherin Table waiting and chatting. When the others end they sit with us. It became a usual sight to see yellow, blue and red robes next to our green and green in any other table. We switch tables regularly and are usually together. As lunch goes on and we are eating Headmaster Dippett gets up to make an announcement.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. We will have an obstacle race for the 7th year students. If you want to participate you must have a team of 4 students. It will happen in next weekend. Be ready."

He sits down again. We look among each other very confused.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth exclaims "Out of nowhere they say we have... this thing..."

"It really has weird timing." Robert agrees, "More importantly: teams."

"It's only 4 people by team... Which is a big set back for us." Mary muses and leans her face on her hand. "We can all make 4 teams."

"The question is who stays with who," Rosier says.

"We can put our names on a bag and take them out and each 4 we take is a team." Avery comments.

"That's actually a good idea," Nott observes and Avery huffs in offended.

"We can do that now after lunch. And we need to start preparing." Orion says with a smile " I'm so excited! We never had anything like this at the school!"

We all smile at Orion's excitement. After lunch, we all get up and walk to the Room of Requirement to sort our names and to train for a while. Each of us wrote his name on a piece of parchment, folded it and put it in a bag. Abraxas enchanted the bag to spit a pager out, Charles has ink and paper to write the name in which they are spat out.

"Ignatius Prewett"

The things between us are still too awkward but between Tom and Ignatius, it looks like they hate each other with a whole new force... They never like each other they just tolerated each other but now? Damn.

"Adele Prewett"

Funny those two would stay together. Their fighting style is as different as it can be. But I guess they complement each other.

"Orion Black"

I snort and hide my smile behind my hand. Even if they start getting friendly towards each other the Slytherin still looked quite put off when in close proximity with the others. They seem to be starting to change their minds and I think that's wonderful.

"Frank Avery"

The last member is chosen and so the first team is complete.

"Harold Mulciber."

He's not one to think about what he's doing... It's more about blowing things up. The bigger the explosion the better.

"Walburga Black."

She does think it through. Although she's a good duelist she's not prone to duel. She likes to stay back and just watch.

"Terrence Nott."

Hum... He doesn't look dangerous although appearances do fool. Terrence is more of a bookish kind of guy. He's more likely to work with paperwork.

"Mary White"

Poor Mary. Stuck with a bunch of Slytherin. I chuckle as she walks towards them with a big smile and ready to hug her teammates. Surprisingly enough, it's Terrence who accepts her hug being followed by Walburga. I smile fondly. Their attitudes are changing.

The second team is finished. Then we proceed to the next team.

"Tom Riddle."

I snort and he eyes me. Of course, he would be the first to be sorted... I bet the enchanted the bag. I wouldn't put it past him.

"Julius Sparks."

Now I wanted to openly laugh. I restrained but Elizabeth, Adele and the White didn't. Even the Slytherin were snickering.

"Abraxas Malfoy."

Together as well as apart they are equally powerful and dangerous. Although I think Julius may be slightly more powerful, a bit rushed in acting while Tom and Abraxas prefer to think things through.

"Ellaynne Miracle"

Oh great. I roll my eyes but at the same time, I was trying wide a small smile.

"It seems the teams are assembled," Charles says and puts away the quill after writing down the last team. "Let's present it to our head of house?"

"Let's." Mary nods.

"But first let's train for a while we can deliver that to him during dinner." Elizabeth points out and we pair up.

I end up with Tom again. We chuckle at each other, draw our wands, bow slightly step away from each other and we start our little duel. After pairing up we go full battle royal. Hexes, charms of all the spectre of magic fly around. No one seemed affected by that which was rather surprising to me. I was expecting the lighter families to be bothered but I see nothing of that. I only see people having fun. 

At dinner, we make a big entrance to the Hall. Julius walked in first with Adele by his side. His hair and clothes were out of place after the duel, on the other hand, Adele was as perfect as always. After that, Abraxas pulls Mary with him and they walk into the hall chatting. Avery, Mulciber and Nott when right after and Elizabeth and Rosier and Robert White made their entrance after that, the Black and then Ignatius and finally me and Tom step inside the Hall. The others were waiting. Everyone was watching us.

"Where are we going to sit?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow at the staff table and then flashed us a grin.

"I think Gryffindor's Table will do just fine." Orion drawled "Let's see if they have food that won't rot your teeth..."

"Don't you think that's a lot to ask for, Orion darling?" I answered him with a sneer and a roll of my eyes.

"You're right Ellaynne..." he snorted and winked at me.

"As per usual..." I finished.

Rosier grabbed the paper with the teams to Headmaster Dippett. With a charming smile, Rosier left the paper and walked to meet us. We decided on the Hufflepuff table, after dinner we went to the Room of Requirement for some drinks.

So far so good, but I wondered how long it will stay this way... After all, I was never known for my good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. 
> 
> I know probably this won't be read but I need to tell that this is a story written from a whim and probably won't be updated for a long time so be patient. I posted this prologue to see the reaction of the people. Be aware that I changed some fact on the cannon so it would fit best to my story. Leave comments and suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
